Rei, Desatada
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: TRADUCCION del Fic de Gunman. Rei esta tensa por el ataque, gracias a Dios existe Ginza Rokubunji para sacarse toda esa tension. Y por si fuera poco, una confesion cambiara las cosas...
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traducción algo "libre" del fic Rei Uleashed por Gunman.

Libre en el sentido que no es totalmente literal. Pero creo que esta respetablemente bien. Si dejan un Review, con gust tratare de traducirlo para remitirlo a su respectivo autor.

Solo son 3 capítulos, por ahora pero es bastante, bastante bueno.

Adio.

RURURURURURURU

Gendo Ikari era un hombre que no pensaba en pequeñeces. Nunca pensó en cómo había abandonado a su propio hijo. Nunca pensó en cómo manipuló y utilizó a Ritsuko Akagi y a su madre. Nunca pensó en el bienestar y felicidad de la raza humana, ni siquiera si era un hecho que SEELE lo lanzaría alegremente a los lobos.

Y nunca pensó nada sobre Rei Ayanami, que le hacía una visita inesperada.

Eso era... hasta que ella se lanzó hacia él, aterrizó en su escritorio, y lanzó una fuerte patada a su cabeza que lo aventó de su silla hacia un lado.

El haber subestimado severamente a la muchacha peliazul le costó a Gendo cualquier ventaja que pudo haber tenido, mientras que Rei se le trepó encima y presionó sus dedos en unos puntos entre su hombro y pecho derechos, y el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

Gendo fue paralizado mientras los puntos de presión hacían su trabajo. Sin embargo, él sentía como Rei se aprovechaba de ese hecho y repetidamente lo pateaba y golpeaba en la cara, el estómago, la ingle y las rodillas. Rei era más fuerte que él creía, haciendo que su cara pasara rápidamente de las ligeras contusiones a las grandes heridas dolorosas. Rei se detuvo después de cinco minutos, que fue cuando Gendo comenzó a hablar.

"No puedes... hacer esto, Rei!" Jadeó tan pronto en cuanto paró.

"¿No puedo? ¿¡No Puedo?" ella agarró el cuello de su camisa con la mano izquierda y le dio una bofetada con la su derecha. "¡PUEDO HACERLO!" ella gritó, cosa rara en ella.

"Yo... te creé!" él dijo, intentando hablar en vano.

"Aun así no puedes controlarme." lo abofeteó de nuevo. "¿Qué me dices de ti?"

"¡Soy el comandante supremo de NERV!" escupió.

"De hecho, no lo eres." ella dijo con seriedad total, su tono calmo y sereno.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya no eres el comandante supremo de NERV ."

"¿Que... de que estas hablando?"

"Recuerdas cuando firmaste las formas en las que te nombraste mi tutor legal?" ella preguntó.

"Sí." El contestó, claramente recordando esa pequeña farsa para hacer que Rei fuera una persona real a los ojos de los demás.

"Recuerdas la cláusula en ellas que indica que, si acaso llegaras a morir, todos los activos y las pertenencias que tienes serian mías?"

A Gendo no le estaba gustando a donde iba todo esto. Como no dijo nada, Rei continuó.

"Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de esto, así como el hecho de que NERV, como organización privada, a pesar de estar sancionada por la O.N.U , es una de tus pertenencias."

Los ojos de Gendo se ensancharon, una mezcla del miedo y confusión en ellos. Sabiamente, mantuvo la boca cerrada sobre el hecho de que él todavía estaba _vivo_.

"Encuentro bastante extraño que hayas previsto por mi futuro, en especial porque no tenías ninguna intención de dejarme vivir después del décimosexto ángel."

Rei aventó a Gendo encima del escritorio y lo recargó en el, estimulando una parte de su brazo de modo que pudiera moverlo. Solamente desde su codo derecho hasta su mano. El resto era tan útil, como si estuviera muerto.

"Con la ayuda de MAGI, el soborno de varios encargados de registros legales, y de intercambiar favores con el sub-comandante y la Dr. Akagi, te he declarado muerto." ella dijo con una pequeña mueca divertida.

"QUÉ?" Gendo gritó en incredulidad.

"El Memo ha estado circulando por todo NERV y ya se ha enviado a la O.N.U."

"QUÉ?" Gritó de nuevo vez.

_¿Acaso es sordo?_ Ella pensó. "Gendo Ikari murió debido a una reacción alérgica a los maníes salados." dijo, recitando la oración clave del reporte palabra por palabra. El hombre severo se dio cuenta de repente de que Rei sabia mucho sobre él. "Hay una certificado de defunción, un informe de la autopsia, y una tumba."

_¿Una tumba ?_ "**No puedes** hablar en serio!"

Rei sacó un pedazo oficial de papel de su bolsillo y lo mostró, dejándolo en la mano de Gendo. El hombre comenzó a temblar mientras que se convencía de que ella decia la verdad.

"Es realmente asombroso lo qué puedes hacer por correo, especialmente en lo que se refiere a un hombre que casi nunca deja una gigantesca organización secreta subterránea para socializar con el público."

_¡Maldita sea! ¡El anonimato realmente es un asco! _Él gimió mentalmente. " ¿Por qué me estás traicionando, Rei? ¡Después de todo he hecho por ti!"

"Eso es porqué te traiciono, Gendo." ella dijo. "No me has dado nada mas que soledad, y dolor, y sufrimiento, una vida de la servidumbre y de la obediencia ciega, un propósito sin felicidad o a amor."

"Te he amado." él débil dijo.

"No. No me amaste Tu la amas. _Me_ hiciste a _su_ imagen, _me_ creaste con el fin de juntarte con ELLA. El cual habría resultado en _mi_ muerte, sólo para ser resucitada en el Cuarto de Gauf para soportar mas sufrimiento y angustia. Una persona no debe soportar tanto."

"No eres una persona." le escupió en desafío.

"Tu opinión ahora no me importa." ella dijo, en verdad no importaba, y le dio una bofetada de nuevo.

Sabiendo esto, Gendo decidió a jugar su carta triunfante.

"SEELE no aceptará esto." él dijo.

"SEELE me importa muy poco." ella contestó.

Gendo la miraba atontado. ¿Se había hecho cargo de ellos también?

"Que has..."

"Les he mostrado los beneficios basicos de la clonación. Asi que actualmente los están usando para hacerse a sí mismos nuevos cuerpos. De esta manera, alcanzarán su meta de evitar la muerte. Por supuesto tal empresa requerirá una cantidad grande de financiamiento, sobre todo para que sus "si mismos" mas jóvenes asuman el mando "oficial", así que sus planes para la Instrumentación se han abandonado. Medios menos costosos para alcanzar los fines."

A pesar de todo, Gendo tuvo que acordar con eso. Sin el Proyecto de Instrumentación de la Raza Humana como su única opción, SEELE no tendría que seguir con la producción de los Evas en masa, no habría ataque contra NERV, y no tendrían que pagar a la JSSDF para que los ataquen. Lo sabía, porque es la clase de cosas que él haría.

"Y que del ideal que es el destino de la humanidad el unirse?" Gendo preguntó.

"La Instrumentación era uno de sus medios para evitar muerte, y eso es lo que han obtenido después de todo. Simplemente les di una manera más fácil, barata, y con todo, mas viable de lograr sus metas. Y los ancianos como tu, cambiaron sus opiniones algo rápido." ella explicó.

Gendo podía ahora sus planes desintegrarse ante sus ojos. Sin la ayuda de SEELE para sus propios propósitos, su plan de juntarse con Yui estaba irremediablemente lejos.

"Asi que ¿quién soy ahora? Me has declarado muerto, pero no me has matado. Asi que... "

"Ahora eres Ginza Rokubungi, primo segundo de Gendo Ikari, un empleadillo menor de NERV que tiene una historia de persecuciones esquizofrenicas y una ligera crisis de identidad." ella dijo, sacando otro pedazo de papel que tenía foto de él afeitado, un nuevo nombre y toda la información relevante. Había incluso una pequeña sección en el papel que decía; "El se ha hecho cirugía plástica para emular el aspecto de su primo segundo. Se recomienda la vigilancia para la seguridad de si mismo. '

Los ojos de Gendo se abrieron en total incredulidad. No solo su identidad ha cambiado, sino que ahora ha sido declarado un desequilibrado mental y había experimentado cirugía plástica para parecerse a SI MISMO.

" ¡No puedes conseguir seguir con esto! MAGI... "

"Confirma todo esto." ella dijo, sacando una impresión de la supercomputadora . "Como dije, es realmente asombroso lo que puedes hacer por correo." Rei sonrió. _Y con un poco de reprogramación_.

"¿Aun me empleaste en NERV?" él pregunto con incredulidad.

"Es el mejor modo de vigilarte. Y verte retorcerte.

Su labio se frunció en desprecio. "Y que clase de trabajo podría un hombre así desempeñar?"

" Por supuesto, una posición en la cual no podría hacer algo potencialmente dañino a cualquier persona."

"Y eso seria..."

Rei sonrió.

"Traidor."

Gendo la miraba incrédulo.

"¿Traidor?"

"Si. Tráeme esto, Tráeme lo otro esto. Serás básicamente un Office Boy errante que estará en cercana supervisión por la Seccion 2 debido a su inestabilidad mental. La única razón por la que Ginza Rokubungi obtuvo ese trabajo, es gracias a la petición concedida por el comandante anterior, que esta actualmente muerto."

"¡Esto es nepotismo! Nadie podría hacer esto." escupió de nuevo.

"Gendo Ikari lo hizo. Después de todo, asignó a la fuerza a su hijo el comando de un robot gigante. Continuaré honrando esta petición, en su favor como el nuevo comandante."

El hombre gruñó. "Y qué te hace pensar que cualquiera te aceptará como el nuevo comandante?"

"El hecho de que generalmente soy mejor vista por mayoría de NERV, pero sobre todo, debido al hecho de que acabo de autorizar un aumento en la paga de cada empleado de NERV."

"¿Aumento?"

"Dos veces su paga normal que cuando trabajaron para t¡."

_Maldición, ha pensado en todo._ Pensó con un cierto orgullo. Pero su mueca regresó a un ceño fruncido cuando se dio cuenta de algo. "Espera. Qué... favores... intercambiaste con Fuyutsuki?"

Rei sonrió. "Arreglé que un par de clones de Yui fueran hechos para el."

"¿QUE TU QUE?" Rugió con claro ultraje. Si el se pudiera mover, habría caminado por las paredes en cólera.

"Perfectas replicas genéticas, sin ninguna infusión del DNA de Lilith, y con implantes de la memoria programados para que lo amen." ella explicó.

"Que lo... amen?" él jadeó.

"Sí. El Sub-Comandante estaba enamorado de Yui. Nunca lo supiste?"

Gendo palidecido. ¿Era ésa la verdadera razón de que el viejo accedió a trabajar con el?

"Serán bastante atentas con sus... necesidades." ella explicó.

"¿Necesidades?" él parecía confuso.

"El Sub-comandante puede ser viejo, pero incluso el necesita el ocasional revolcón."

_No quiero saber, no QUIERO saber, No quiero saber_. Él repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, intentando conseguir que esa imagen desastrosa saliera de su mente. "Y supongo que diste el mismo servicio para la Dr. Akagi?"

"No. Para asegurarme su ayuda, acordé encontrarle un amante más conveniente."

Él la miraba como si él apenas insultado. "Me. Perdonas."

" Sabes, tu realmente nunca le diste una.. "cita" si sabes a lo que me refiero" ella dijo. "Debido a eso he compilado una lista de solteros mas atractivos y compatibles que están buscando a mujer como la Dr Akagi. Te sorprendería saber cuanta gente encuentra la inteligencia atractiva."

_Ése es una de las razones por las que me casé con Yui. _Él reflexiono.. "Porque estas haciendo esto, Rei? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pidió finalmente.

Rei se inclinó, agarró el cuello de la camisa del hombre, y lo movió de un tirón hasta cara de ella.

"Quiero una cosa, Rokubungi. Quiero a **Shinji**. " ella dijo en un tranquilo e pasivo tono.

Él realmente estaba confundido ahora "¿Shin-ji? Porqué?"

"¿No es obvio, ¡patán!" ella escupió, dándole otra bofetada en la cara, algo que le estaba empezando a gustar "Es debido a ti que _él_ ha sufrido. Es debido a ti que yo he sufrido. Así que parece perfecto que podamos encontrar la felicidad... juntos."

Y eso era verdad, Rei quería a Shinji debido a que el había sido mas bueno con ella que cualquier otra persona.

La manera en como se conocieron, cómo él siguió mirándola, cómo él había extendido su mano en amistad mientras los demás se habían rendido, la había tocado de maneras que nunca había sabido era posible. Un conjunto de acciones simples que habían despertado en su interior un torrente de emociones que había guardado desde hace mucho.

Para ese fin, ella quiso quitar el único obstáculo obvio a su propia felicidad.

Gendo Ikari. (Ahora Ginza Rokubungi)

"¿Estas loca? Fuiste clonada del DNA de su propia madre. Sería incesto." Ginza dijo.

"De nuevo estas equivocado. El nivel de la DNA de Yui Ikari no es lo suficientemente alto para que se nos considere parientes. Tu solo usaste lo suficiente para darme su aspecto físico. Con esto, no estoy mas emparentada con Shinji que lo que estoy con la Piloto Sohryu o la Mayor Katsuragi."

Una vez más Gendo/Ginza estaba confundido., pero la luz empezaba a brillar tenuemente.

"Déjame entender esto. Asumes el comando de NERV, me has declarado muerto, me has quitado mi identidad, me has hecho un peón desequilibrado mental, ¿todo para que puedas acostarte con mi hijo?"

Rei lo abofeteó de nuevo. "Ya no es su hijo, Rokubungi. Pero sí. He hecho todo el esto de modo que Shinji y yo poder ser juntos."

"Si era lo que deseabas, pudiste haberlo pedido."

"Ni siquiera me diste agua caliente en mi deplorable departamento, no es necesario decirlo, a pesar de mis peticiones numerosas y el obvio malestar. Por lo tanto, el pedir una relación formal con Shinji-kun habría sido rechazado de inmediato."

Gendo no encontró, otra vez, ningún error en la lógica de Rei. Seguramente habría rechazado una petición asi, debido a que no tenia nada que ganar con eso.

Hasta ese momento, la Section-2 llegó y agarró los brazos de Ginza, tirando de él hasta cara juvenil de la ahora comandante.

"Te gusta tu pequeña mascota ahora que esta fuera de tus riendas?" ella le susurró al oído antes de que lo golpeara de nuevo en el pecho, sacándolo de su parálisis, después agitó su mano para despedir los guardias y el "traidor" .

"Y asegúrense que reciba una rasurada y un corte de pelo."

"Sí, comandante." los guardias dijeron mientras se llevaban a un forcejeante Ginza.

¡"Suéltenme! ¡YO SOY El COMANDANTE! SUÉLTENME INMEDIATAMENTE!" gritó mientras que los dos hombres prácticamente lo acarreareaban hacia afuera.

Rei sonrió levemente se dirigia a su escritorio y se sentaba. Ella miró fijamente su oficina nueva y suspiró apenas.

"Este ... es un cuarto muy feo."

RURURURURURURURURURURU

El el proximo capitulo. Rei empieza a dar ordenes a todo NERV, y sorprendentemente le obedecen. Hasta Asuka. Gendo... perdon... Ginza tiene un encuentro con Ritsuko y presenciaremos el _cover_ de una película en el momento en el que Rei decida Castigar a Ginza Rokubunji.

¿Daran resultado los planes de la "Comandante Niña Maravilla"?

Todo esto y mas en Rei, desatada.


	2. Chapter 2

**REI DESATADA.**

Por Gunman

Aviso: No poseo nada mas que el destino de los personajes.

Summary: Rei ha tomado legalmente el control de NERV y retiró a GENDO. Ahora, ella esta en posición de hacer muchos cambios, y reclamar a Shinji como suyo.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El chisme sobre la muerte del comandante se había extendido rápidamente por todo NERV; y también el hecho de que ahora Rei era la nueva comandante de la agencia AntiAngel.

Y por supuesto, tenían a Asuka bastante alterada.

" ¡ QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA RECIBIREMOS ORDENES DE LA ÑINA MARAVILLA! "

" Eso me temo. " Dijo la doctora Akagi.

" ¿Pero ... cómo? Digo... ¿Cuándo paso... donde está el Comandante Ikari? "

" Muerto y enterrado, lo último que supe. Algo sobre cacahuetes y alergias. "

¿"Era alérgico _a lo cacahuetes_? " Asuka jadeó en incredulidad.

" Sí. "

" Es que es tan... tan... ¡ARGH! ¡No puedo creerlo! " gimió la alemana mientras sostenía su cabeza.

" Tal vez no sea tan malo, Asuka. " dijo Shinji.

¡" Oh, sabía que dirías eso , baka! ¡Seguramente amas la idea de que la Niña Maravilla te de ordenes! " ella le dijo al muchacho, prácticamente empujándolo en el pecho.

" Bueno ... ella podría ser mejor que mi padre. " él comentó.

Al menos en eso, Asuka muy a fuerzas tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Aun así...

¡" Es que aún no puedo creer esto! ¡Basura Burocrática! ¿Quiero decir, por qué pondría el Comandante a la niña Maravilla a cargo? "

" Es Comandante Niña Maravilla para ti, Piloto Sohryu. " la muchacha peli-azul dijo al llegar al Puente. En vez de su habitual uniforma escolar, la muchacha albina estaba usaba un uniforme azul oscuro que parecía mas a un uniforme militar.

" ¿Acaba Rei de hacer una broma? " murmuró Shinji por lo bajo.

" Con... mil... demonios. " masculló Asuka por lo bajo.

" Me temo que las previsiones de Gendo Ikari en caso de su muerte son irrevocables. " El anciano Sub-Comandante Fuyutsuki dijo cuando apareció al lado de Rei.

_Malditos Abogados_. Maldito _Gendo. Condenada favorita del Comandante_. Asuka resoplaba mentalmente.

"Desde ahora, emito una serie de órdenes especiales. " Rei dijo. " Antes que nada, la Piloto Sohryu debe reportarse a Tokio 2 para asistir una rueda de prensa especial de parte de NERV. "

"¿Rueda de prensa? " jadeó la pelirroja.

" Te he escogido para ser la nueva portavoz del NERV y la imagen publica de la organización, como no tienes ninguna aversión a decir lo que tienes en mente, puedes presentará el sex-appeal necesario, además del hecho de que eres un piloto Evangelion te hace la opción lógica. "

" ¿La Imagen de NERVl? ¿Sex-appeal? " resopló, casi ofendida.

"¿ Me equivoco en asumir que tu atractivo no es lo suficiente como para desempeñar esta tarea? " dijo Rei, mirando fijamente sin perturbaste por la pelirroja confundida.

" ¡QUE ME PISE UN ANGEL SI TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡De ninguna manera vas a encontrar en NERV alguien com mi gracias y belleza! " gritó mientras pasaba su cabello por su hombro, obviamente ultrajada al haber sido cuestionada su belleza.

_Y ego_. Misato gimió mentalmente, notando a una pareja enfadada. Maya y Ritsuko miran fijamente a Asuka gracias a su comentario de ser la única con la gracia y la belleza de NERV. Pero, si había una cosa que Misato ha aprendido sobre Asuka, su apariencia podría ser usada en su contra.

Desde luego, eso hizo que manipularla fuera tan **facil**.

" Demonios, tengo madera de Imagen Publica... " declaró.

_Por lo agresiva y psicótica_. Ritsuko pensó.

"¿ ... pero exactamente por qué debería estar de acuerdo con hacer esto? " ella preguntó.

" Durante una par de semanas, un viaje de lujo con todos los gastos pagados a Okinawa cuando hayas terminado ... con Sr. Ryoji como su diligente chaperón. " Rei declaró.

Todo el mundo pudo sentir como la energía de Asuka chasqueaba, justo como el campo AT de un EVA.

" ¡SÍ, COMANDANTE! " la alemán pelirroja gritó con entusiasmo, saludando a la joven peliazul.

_Oh, sí. Rei definitivamente sabe como trabajarla._ Misato sonrió abiertamente, imaginando solo como hiba ha ser tan incomodo para Kaji. Y eso lo mantendría alejado de NERV. Y de ella.

" Segunda orden especial: Me he tomado la libertad de pagar todas las cuentas de cada uno de los empleados de NERV, las deudas y los gastos mensuales han sido pagados por completo. Por lo tanto ningún empleado de NERV tendrá que hacerse cargo de sus propias cuentas durante este mes. " Rei dijo.

Las ovaciones que esto desató vinieron del entero Geofront.

" Desde luego todos estarán por su cuenta del siguiente mes en adelante. "

Todos ellos consideraron eso justo.

" Tercera orden especial: todo los empleados de NERV se iran a dos semanas de vacaciones obligatorias y pagadas desde el inicio del siguiente mes. Esta es primariamente una tentativa desvergonzada de tener a todo el personal feliz, debido a que no necesito a empleados forzados, subestimados, y potencialmente amotinados que sirvan bajo mí mando. "

Esto pudo ser un soborno francamente desvergonzado, pero nadie iba a discutir eso. Excepto...

"¿Comandante? ¿Qué hay si un Angel ataca en ese periodo? " Misato preguntó, levantando su mano.

"Lo que me lleva a la cuarta orden especial. La misión primaria del NERV **es** prevenir un Tercer Impacto debido al ataque de los Ángeles. Para asegurar que esto no pase, un equipo elemental trabajará en turnos alternativos durante las dos semanas de vacaciones obligatorias, y al menos **un** piloto de Evangelion estará constantemente en reserva. La opción más lógica para esto ... " ella dijo, dirigiendo la atención a Shinji. " ... será el Piloto Ikari. "

De todas las cosas consideradas, cada uno en NERV tuvo que admitir que Shinji era la mejor opción. Él nunca quiso ir a ninguna parte, y su registro contra los Ángeles era incomparable, aún por la Segunda Niña.

" Entendido, comandante. " Shinji inmediatamente estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

"¿Por qué es **Shinji** la opción lógica? " Asuka preguntó.

" Porque ha expresado ningún interés o deseo de ir a ninguna parte en especial desde su llegada a Tokyo 3. La piloto Sohryu, por otra parte, ha rogado permisos frecuentemente s. Por lo tanto, como no quiero a los dos mejores pilotos del NERV infelices, ya que esto reduce su nivel se sincronización he decidido conceder su petición. " Rei dijo, hablando en general.

_Oh si, es buena. Realmente buena_. Ritsuko pensamiento.

De nuevo, Asuka no podía discutir con esto. Sobre todo porque ella y Shinji eran los dos mejores pilotos del NERV, y si la iban a tener feliz, estaba genial. Aunque eso la hiciera parecer que todo lo que deseaba era relajarse y andar de fiesta en vez de trabajar y pilotear. De todos modos, durante esas dos semanas de vacaciones, a solas con Kaji, podía pasar por alto ese insulto potencial.

" Para apoyar su estado de reserva durante las vacaciones obligatorias, Piloto Ikari, serás instalado en el Geofront, en un departamento cercano a las jaulas de los EVAS. " Rei dijo.

" Sí, comandante. " contestó Ikari.

" La ultima orden espacial: los remanentes del Proyecto JetAlone han sido transferidos a NERV y serán colocados bajo la supervisión de la Doctora Akagi a su discreción. Ella, y solo ella, tendrá el cargo entero del JetAlone y sus armas. "

_¡Bien! Nuevos juguetes para juga_. La rubia mujer sonrió abiertamente.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La puerta de la oficina de Rei sonó captando su atención.

" Entre. " ella dijo con un tono firme en la voz.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron y el piloto de la unidad 1 entró.

"Usted ... quiso verme, Comandante? " preguntó Shinji.

"Por favor, acércate, Piloto Ikari. " Rei dijo mientras se levantaba y caminó alrededor para estar frente a su escritorio.

Shinji caminó hasta quedar frente a ella. No inició la conversación, Rei lo hizo.

"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Piloto? "

" Uh, no, señor Uh, Señora. " corrigió de inmediato.

"¿Recuerdas cuándo me tocaste? "

Shinji palideció. ¿Estaba en problemas? Considerando que Rei era ahora la Comandante de NERV, ya se había considerado si habría repercusiones por ese..."encuentro" accidental meses atrás. En verdad le preocupaba a donde iba eso. Aun así, el era alguien honesto a pesar de todo.

" Sí, comandante. "

" Lo disfrutaste? " le preguntó.

Eso si que lo saco de guardia.

¿" Qué? "

"¿Disfrutaste haberme tocado? " ella repitió.

" Uh ... "

" Espero una respuesta honesta, Piloto Ikari. "

Shinji inclinó la cabeza al contestar. " Yo ... sí. "

" Ya veo. " ella dijo, acercándose un paso. ¿" Entonces, quisieras hacerlo otra vez? "

" ¿QUÉ? " jadeó, casi cayéndose sobre su trasero.

" Creo que si. " Rei dijo mientras empezaba a desabrochar su camisa.

" Ayanami ... uh, Rei... ¡Comandante! ¿Qué hace? " él preguntó cuando Rei dejaba caer su blusa.

" Creo que el término apropiado es, ' tratando de seducirte '. " dijo al acercarse mas a él, vestida sólo con su falda y sostén, y se le echó encima.

"¡Comandante! No debería ...! "

"¡No me dirás lo que puedo y no poder hacer, PILOTO! " ella dijo severamente.

Shinji se congeló cuando Rei se le acercó a la cara.

" Te diré algo. Estoy interesada en sostener una relación contigo. "

" ¿Qué? "

" Deseo que nos hagamos más que solo comandante y piloto. Más que simples amigos. "

"¿Pero ... por qué yo? "

" Porque tu me has mostrado mas bondad y consideración que cualquier otra persona. Porque eres mas digno. Y porque te encuentro atractivo. "

" Comandante ... "

" Rei-chan. "

"¿Rei ... chan? "

"¡Los amantes se llaman por su nombre usualmente. Shin-chanl! " ella dijo rasgando su camisa y se presionó a sus labios.

Shinji temblaba incontroladamente mientras era violado por la Comandante.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei despertó repentinamente de su ensoñación diurna y sacudió su cabeza.

_No, Shinji-kun no disfrutaría de esto. No soy como el Comandante que simplemente tomaría lo que quisiera. Pero... Quiero a Shinji. Posiblemente es, no, El ES la única opción. La mejor._ Pensó mientras miraba por toda la oficina.

Aun era muy grande y oscura.

_Debo hacer algo con esta oficina. Es tan ... deprimente._

Ella presionó el intercomunicador sobre su escritorio.

(¿Sí, Comandante?) dijo una voz.

" Haga que el Piloto Ikari se reporte a i oficina, de inmediato. " Rei dijo.

( Sí, Comandante)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

13 Minutos más tarde...

¿" Comandante? " preguntó el tímido chico mientras asomaba su cabeza por las puertas de la oficina.

" Entra, Shinji. " Rei dijo.

Shinji la miró extrañado. ¿Lo acababa de llamar por su nombre? Rei notó su expresión.

"¿ Pasa algo, Shinji? "

" Uh ... bueno, es solo que... usted nunca me ha llamado por mi nombre anteriormente. "

" Ya veo. ¿Te opones a eso? "

"!No! Es solo que... nunca lo había hecho. "

" Eso puede ser, después de todo. Asi es como se llaman los amigos. "

¿" Uste... Tu y yo somos amigos? "

Rei comenzaba a parecerse un poco disgustada.

"Eres la única persona que conozco lo bastante bien como para considerarla mi amiga. "

" Oh. ¿En serio? "

" Sí. ¿Te opones a ser mi amigo? "

" Bueno, no ... pero ... "

"Porque soy la comandante de NERV, ¿cierto? " ella dijo, leyendo en su cara la pregunta no dicha.

" Sí. "

Rei vio que esa conversación en círculos no iba a ninguna parte, así que decidió tomar la ruta directa, cosa que normalmente hacia.

" Estoy en la posición de hacer muchos cambios en NERV. Y me gustaría que tu fueras uno de ellos. "

" ¿Yo? "

" Asi es. Un comandante no puede trabajar sin gente que le sirva, pero un verdadero Comandante necesita aliados de confianza. Y en cierto modo, tu eres ambos. "

" Ya veo. " él cabeceó.

" Pero me gustaría que pudiéramos hacernos amigos también. Quizás ... más. "

"... Eso me agradaría Rei. Uh... Comandante Ayanami. " se corrigió de inmediato.

Rei sonrió, la misma sonrisa que le había dado después de la batalla contra el Quinto Ángel.

"En la presencia de otras personas, el comportamiento profesional sería apropiado. En privado, sin embargo, me gustaría que te dirigieras a mi como Rei. "

" Seguro... Rei. "

" Ahora que esto ha sido establecido, requiero tu asistencia en un asunto importante. "

" ¿Mi ayuda? "

" Sí, Shinji. " ella dijo, tomándolo por el brazo. "Deseo redecorar mi oficina. Esta muy ... deprimente. "

Shinji estaba un poco nervioso al tener el brazo de Rei alrededor del suyo, pero se forzó a mirar a la oscura oficina.

" Sí que lo es. " le contestó.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La Oficina de Akagi Ritsuko...

" ¡Humm!. Panel de acero reforzado con titanio. Barras de carbón especial para el mantenimiento del reactor nuclear. Múltiples lanzacohetes, cañones especiales de 100 MM, incluso un arma láser. Campo de energía especial, no tan poderoso como un Campo AT, pero bastante poderoso en si. Y desde luego un sistema informático de lo más reciente. " Ritsuko prácticamente babeaba sobre la nueva tecnología le habían regalado.

En este mismo momento, una presencia familiar erizó los cabellos de su nuca. Giró para ver la figura poco familiar de ' Ginza Rokubungi '.

" ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Ginza? " Ritsuko dijo fríamente al hombre.

Ginza frunció el ceño.

"¡ Suficiente de esta locura, Akagi! ¡Sabes quien soy yo! "gruñó.

"¿Yo? ¿Yo quién? " ella dijo, fingiendo la ignorancia bastante bien.

"¡ TU SABES QUIEN DEMONIOS SOY YO! " Ginza rugió furioso.

" Si no te calmas llamaré a la Sección 2 para que te seden y te retiren de aqui. "dijo firmemente Ritsuko.

"¿ Lo estas disfrutando verdad?"

" Nuevos juguetes para jugar, un aumento de sueldo, vacaciones. Y por supuesto, una cita en cuanto salga de aquí esta noche. " declaró.

"¡Vamos ha ver si es cierto! " Ginza gruñó saltando sobre Ritsuko y aprisionando su garganta con sus manos.

"" ARGH! QUITATE...DE...AQUÍ...SUÉLTAME...! " Ritsuko jadeó al clavar fuertemente su rodilla contra la ingle de Ginza.

" Ooooh. " lloriqueó dolido liberando sus manos de la garganta de la rubia.

"¡BASTARDO! " le escupió, tambaleándose hacia atrás y regresando para golpear con fuerza a la cara del hombre dolido.

Ginza retrocedió, cayéndose hacia atrás, pero con lentitud se puso de pie.

"¡Tu. Perra traidora! Voy a ... "

(Disparo)

"¿Huh? " jadeó sintiéndose débil de repente y luego cayó de rodillas.

Ritsuko alzó la vista y vio a dos agentes de la sección 2parados en la entrada de su oficina. Uno sostenía un arma y después ella notó un pequeño dardo incrustado en la espalda de Ginza.

"Nuestras disculpas por llegar tarde, Doctora Akagi. " dijo el agente mientras un par de brazos tenían agarrado a Ginza.

" Solo... no deje que esto pase de nuevo, agente. " Ritsuko dijo como ella frotó su cuello.

Los agentes arrastraron a Ginza de la oficina para que recibiera el castigo estándar para la insubordinación.

Ritsuko suspiró de alivio, y con algún grado de satisfacción al ver como lo arrastraban hacia afuera. Se alegró bastante del nuevo personal de la Sección 2 que Rei había pedido. Estos tipos ex-militares estaban mucho mejor que la clase de buscapleitos contratados por Gendo. Ella miró el reloj y sonrió.

_Tres horas mas y estoy fuera._ Ella pensó examinando el archivo del joven con quien iba a encontrarse esa noche. _Al menos Rei mantiene sus promesas._

Con esto, Ritsuko siguió trabajando.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En una locación desconocida...

" Oooohhhhh. " Ginza gimió al darse cuenta que estaba colgado de ambos brazos, con grilletes en las muñecas. Sin camisa, con puros pantalones y descalzo. "¿Dónde estoy? "

"Has sido un muchacho muy malo, Ginza. " dijo una voz suave.

"¿Huh? " miró alrededor y no vio nada. Hasta que una figura diera un paso de las sombras. "¿Rei?"

"La sección 2 me ha informado de ataque a la Doctora Akagi. Fuiste advertido de lo que pasaría si tratabas de dar lata. "

Rei tomó un cubo del agua desde las sombras y lo vació en él. Ella dejó el cubo al surgir un hombre de las sombras que sostenía un par de cables eléctricos.

(¿Recuerdan la escena de la tortura en Arma Mortal 1?)

"Dale duro, Endo. " Rei dijo y el hombre presionó los cables al cuerpo medio desnudo de Ginza.

¡" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "gritó Ginza agitándose.

" No, no, no, Endo. " Rei dijo al hombre. "Más abajo".

El hombre cabeceó y presionó ambos cables en la ingle...

"¡MAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIII!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Notas del Autor: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Rei trabajando como el nuevo comandante, aun así creo que sigue manipulando a todo el grupo, pero de una forma positiva. Todos en NERV están felices, y Ginza frustrado y dolorido. Y Ritsuko al fin le pateó el trasero.

Los planes de Rei de tener a Shinji se manifiestan. Y esa ensoñación diurna no es mas que un escenario del tipo "Que tal si..." que su mente fabricó.

No estoy totalmente seguro de a donde voy a parar con esta historia. Tengo una vaga idea, pero cualquier sugerencia es buena.

Al siguiente capitulo, las cosas se ponen mas divertidas, y Gendo trata de tomar el control de Shinji para retomar el control de NERV. Mas hilaridad, acción, drama, e incluso algo de romance.

Y como siempre, Lean y comenten por favor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Notas del Traductor. En Ingles, es algo difícil saber cuando se habla de usted o de tu. Es por eso que Shinji al inicio le habla de usted a Rei. Debido a que ya es la Comandante, considere apropiado para el (sobr4e todo para su carácter) que al inicio la tratara así. Pero al saber que serian amigos, siguió hablándole de tu.


	3. Chapter 3

_**REI DESATADA**_

Capítulo 3

por Gunman

Disclaimer: No poseo nada. Y no quiero hablar de eso.

Notas Del Autor: Sé que dije en él capitulo pasado que iba tener a Gendo tratando de influenciar a Shinji, pero decidí cambiarlo para hacer que este tipo intente algo primero.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ha pasado una semana desde el castigo de Gendo.

Asuka y Kaji estuvieron ya en Okinawa siguiendo una muy publica conferencia de prensa en Tokyo-2 que seguía una rueda de prensa muy pública en Tokyo-2 hace tres días.

Las docenas de peticiones especificas de vacaciones habían sido consideradas y aprobadas.

Ritsuko ha estado llegando tarde a trabajar durante la semana pasada, y el Sub-comandante Fuyutsuki no había ido por un rato. De hecho, a menos que él realmente fuera a trabajar, muchos han pensado que había muerto.

Al oír estos rumores, Fuyutsuki estuvo mas que un poco molesto.

Pero al menos, todos eran felices.

Bueno...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La puerta de la oscura oficina del comandante se abrió revelando la inusual forma de Ginza Rokubungi, que entró y camino hacia el escritorio

"¿Qué quieres?" Ginza preguntó con algo menos que entusiasmo en su voz.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó a su vez la Comandante Peliazul, obviamente notando su tono de voz.

"¿Cómo puedo servirle... Comandante?" Dijo, rechinando los dientes.

"Mejor. Tengo una lista de cosas que espero que traigas para mí. Aquí están." Dijo, mostrando la lista en sus manos.

Ginza miró la lista. Jadeó.

"¿Para que podría querer estas cosas?" Preguntó molesto.

"Eso no te interesa. Tu solo... traime esto." Dijo Rei con un cierto énfasis en el "Traime".

"No puedes esperar que yo..."

"Puedo... Y espero. Y tú lo harás. ¡Ahora trailo!"

El hombre se quejaba al salir de la oficina. Estaba tan consternado, que no notó los cambios que Rei había hecho a su otrora oficina.

Primero, el hermoso grabado del Árbol de la Vida se fue del techo y el suelo. Segundo, había mas iluminación, muebles cómodos de tono tierra, alfombras suaves (muchas de ella con diseños asiáticos, como peces, espadas samurai y grullas) y una pecera de 50 galones de capacidad.

Rei miró si oficina, y sonrió.

_Shinji-kun no será un decorador de interiores, pero sus sugerencias fueron apropiadas. Mi oficina es menos deprimente._ Ella sonrió mientras revisaba los informes en su escritorio.

El informe de la rueda de prensa, así como las transcripciones de la misma, le había llegado y la divirtió bastante, por no decir otra cosa. Trataba en especial con las auto-promociones desvergonzadas de Asuka y sus propias hazañas contra los Ángeles. Muy poco tenia que ver con Rei y Shinji, diciendo que ellos eran poco mas que apoyo.

Lo que realmente le divirtió fue que uno de los reporteros dijo claramente que fue que la unidad Púrpura de Shinji había salido victorioso contra mas de 3 Ángeles y el asunto del JetAlone antes de su llegada a Japón. Asuka dijo que Shinji estaba saturado de suerte, no de habilidad.

Rei aventó el reporte a una esquina del escritorio, no queriendo ver realmente lo que la pelirroja tenia que decir sobre ella. YA tenia una idea bastante clara de lo que pensaba.

Así, la conferencia de prensa era suficiente para calmar los miedos del publico. Y por ahora, Asuka estaba en Okinawa con el Sr. Kaji, disfrutando las vacaciones que le habían prometido.

_Por lo menos, La Piloto Sohryu Sr. Ryoji se tendrán hasta la coronilla. Creo que le oí esa expresión al Mayor Katsuragi._ Pensó Rei. _De cualquier forma, ataquen o no los Ángeles, esto estará muy pacifico. _Echó un vistazo a otro informe sobre su escritorio. _Hmm. La Dra. Akagi ha estado llegando tarde a trabajar de nuevo. Hay una forma de hacer un poco de presión para llamar su atención.. Aún..._ ella pensó mientras presionaba el intercomunicador.

(Sí¿comandante?)

"Por favor ponga a la Dra. Akagi al teléfono. ¿Podría?"

(Enseguida, Comandante)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El apartamento de Dra. Ritsuko Akagi...

"Ooooh." Ritsuko gimió mientras se levantaba sin ceremonias de su cama, una delgada sabana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo mientras se sentaba y tomaba su celular. "¡Estoy despierta, estoy despierta!" Masculló tomando el teléfono y presionando la tecla "Answer". "Aquí Ritsuko" dijo.

(Dra. Akagi.) Dijo la familiar voz monótona.

"¿Rei? Uh.. ¿Comandante?" Ritsuko jadeó.

(Aunque no me opongo a que tenga una vida social activa, aun espero que actué responsablemente como cabeza del cuerpo científico de NERV. Esta exactamente 47 minutos tarde para trabajar, Doctora.)

Ella miró su reloj y silbó.

"Lo lamento Comandante. Voy de inmediato para allá," se disculpó.

(Saltaremos la corte marcial esta vez.) Rei dijo mientras la línea moría.

_¿Rei acaba de hacer una broma?_ Se preguntaba al poner el teléfono en la mesa, justo al lado de la botella de José Cuervo. Después se deslizó por el borde de la cama, dejo caer la sabana y caminó al baño para una ducha rápida.

Sonrió ante los eventos de la noche anterior al mirar a la dormida forma de su cita... y su hermano.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei presionó el intercomunicador después de llamar a la Dra. Akagi.

(Sí¿Comandante?)

"Mande al Piloto Ikari a mi oficina."

(Sí, Comandante.)

"Y usted. ¿Secretaria?"

(¿Sí, Comandante?)

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

(Uh... Hoshino. Junio Hoshino.)

"Gracias, Srta. Hoshino. No estaba enterada de su nombre. Me disculpo por eso."

("...")

"¿Algo esta mal?"

(Yo... el Comandante anterior nunca se disculpó. Ni siquiera me pidió mi nombre, Señora.)

_Por supuesto que no. Solo se sabía los nombres de la gente que podría darle una ventaja real. El resto de su comando personal trataría con todos los demás._ Reflexionó. "No soy el comandante anterior."

(Entendido, Señora. Llamando al Piloto Ikari ahora.)

15 minutos después...

"Comandante. ¿Deseaba verme?" Shinji preguntó mientras entraba a la enorme, y ahora adornada oficina.

"Pase, Piloto Ikari." Ella indicó para que se acercara.

Él caminó hacia su escritorio, sin una muestra de nerviosismo. Después de todo, el y Rei eran amigos.

"¿En que puedo servirle, Comandante?" Él pidió.

"Hazme el amor." Ordenó.

"¿¿QUUEEE??" Gritó aterrado el muchacho mientras casi se caía en pedazos al piso.

Eventualmente pudo recuperarse cuando escuchó los ruidos de la leve y casi incontrolable risa nerviosa de Rei.

"Que dem... ¿Acabas de hacer una broma, Rei?" Shinji preguntó incrédulamente.

_Para ahora es una broma, Shinji-kun_. Ella pensó. "La mayor Katsuragi esta en lo correcto, necesitas relajarte un poco."

"¿Misato?"

"Estas demasiado tenso¿sabes?, Ya que ella te conoce desde hace tiempo, le pregunté que podía hacer para aliviar un poco tu... estrés." Explicó. "Sugirió que una pequeña broma sobre un tema intimo sería apropiado."

"Misato dijo eso?" Dijo, preguntándose cuando se había vuelto Misato tan elocuente.

"De hecho, ella realmente dijo que fastidiarte te relajaria."

_Eso suena mas a Misato._ "Uh... Bien. Así que¿en qué puedo servirte?"

"¿Que te gustaría para almorzar?"

El chico miró en shock. "¿Perdón?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Okinawa era todo lo que Asuka había soñado.

El sol, la arena, las playas, los frondosos bosques verdes.

En verdad, era uno de los más bellos y románticos lugares en los que haya estado. Así que finalmente estaba aquí... con la persona con la cual siempre quiso estar.

Por supuesto, su "cita" estaba sudando balas gracias a eso. Ryoji Kaji había sido asignado como escolta, chaperón de hecho, para la Segunda Niña en esas dos semanas de vacaciones después de esa gran conferencia de prensa en Tokio-2

Esto no presagiaba nada bien para el espía desde que su trabajo era merodear por NERV y descubrir sus secretos. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo su estaba a centenares de kilómetros del lugar al que supuestamente debía espiar? Eso sin mencionar estar a cientos de kilómetros de su querida Misato.

Calculaba que con Gendo fuera, tendría una mejor oportunidad de husmear por las instalaciones para encontrar la verdad detrás de todo eso. Pero no... Rei era peor. ¡Lo había enviado aquí... a Okinawa... con Asuka!

Sospechó que era un astuto y elaborado plan para mantenerlo alejado de NERV

Checo su reloj y tomo nota de la hora.

"¿Ya mero Asuka?" Kaji preguntó. "Ya vamos tarde para cenar."

"¡Genial¿Qué piensas sobre mi ropa para la cena?." Preguntó mientras salía de su habitación.

"ASUKA!" Kaji jadeó tan pronto como la vio.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Que es... que es...?"

"¡Oh, que tonta! Este es mi nuevo negligé de seda, no mi vestido negro." Se rió nerviosamente. "¡Estoy de vuelta!." Regresando a su habitación.

_Solo quedan 12 días, 17 horas, 43 minutos, 25 segundos para irme. Solo quedan 12 días, 17 horas, 43 minutos 22 segundos para irme. Solo quedan 12 días..._

(Bueno, captan la idea)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"¿Quieres decir que mi padre estaba... estafando a la ONU?" Shinji jadeó mientras sus tallarines se escurrían de sus palillos y regresaban a su tazón.

"Sí." Rei dijo mientras comía otra rebanada de zanahoria. "El Comandante Ikari había logrado convencer a la ONU que el coste de la producción de los EVAS, el combate contra los Ángeles y las operaciones diarias de NERV costaban 10 veces mas de lo real."

"Por Dios... ¿Diez Veces?" Jadeó de nuevo.

"Sí. Aunque Gendo era un Comandante despiadado y un padre impropio, era un artista de la estafa."

Shinji levantó su ceja. Rei había hecho una broma, una observación al margen, en su... _bueno, no se como llamar a eso, realmente_. Pensó. "Así que de allí sacaste los fondos para los aumentos y las vacaciones y el viaje de Asuka."

"De hecho, pude reajustar el presupuesto para hacer que la ONU solo nos pagara tres veces los costos normales de NERV.

"¿Pero... eso no es... incorrecto?"

"Considerando lo que Gendo hacía..."

Shinji asintió ante eso. "Así que¿para qué vas ha utilizar el dinero adicional?"

"Un pequeño colchón, para emergencias y cosas así."

"Bien. Pero espera.. Si él estafaba a la ONU por de diez por los costes reales de NERV¿qué le hizo a todo el dinero adicional?"

"Lo puso en una cuenta privada que era utilizada para sus... proyectos especiales. Hasta que han sido descontinuados." Dijo, no diciendo que el dinero era utilizado de hecho en novias, información, equipo especial, la enorme y rara pirámide en el centro del Geofront, y cualquier otra cosa Gendo podría pensar. Con ése buen de dinero, él podría hacer cualquier cosa.

"En cuanto al resto del dinero." ella comenzó otra vez. "Es otra cosa deseaba hablar contigo." Rei dijo mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser una pieza de papel doblado y una tarjeta bancaria. "Ordené depositar una substancial cantidad de dinero en una cuenta privada para ti La cantidad total y toda la información esta en este papel."

Shinji tomó el papel y lo miró. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato por poco se cae de su asiento.

"Tu... cómo... donde... No puedo... que... "comenzó a farfullar mientras veía la cantidad.

"¿La cantidad no te parece adecuada?" ella preguntó.

"Uh... no es eso, Rei. Pero... ¿porqué tanto?"

"¿Porque te has arriesgado y has sufrido mas que cualquier otra persona en NERV. Has estado al frente en esta guerra desde el principio. La mayoría de los fondos, los he enviado a las caridades locales y a los esfuerzos para la reconstrucción. Igual a los países que necesitan alimentos y medicinas. Como te dije, e reservado una considerable cantidad como... colchón para cualquier emergencia. Tus has luchado por todos nosotros, incluyéndome. Este solo es una recompensa apropiada.

"Pero, uh¿no iba a tener una paga desde un principio?" preguntó.

"No exactamente."

"¿Huh¿No me iban a pagar por pilotear?"

"Gendo no creyó apropiado pagarle a una persona que con seguridad moriría en una batalla

La expresión de Shinji fue cercana al horror y la tristeza

_Así que eso era lo que pensaba realmente mi padre de mí. _

Rei notó la expresión triste de Shinji, y sabía inmediatamente que fue por lo que ella acababa de decir. Se levantó de su asiento y se movió hacia el chico, envolviéndolo con sus brazos desde atrás de él.

"Está bien, Shinji-kun. No necesitas preocuparse por esas cosas nunca más." dijo mientras acercaba su mejilla a la de él.

"¿N... no tengo?" pregunto, sintiéndose contento en sus brazos.

"una vez te prometí que te protegería. No he olvidado mi compromiso. Ahora que soy el Comandante de NERV, no estoy dispuesta a enviarte a una misión suicida.

Shinji se dio la vuelta. Su cara estaba a una pulgada de la suya.

"Rei..." Shinji susurró, hipnotizado por sus chispeantes ojos rojos.

"Shinji..." Rei susurró, encantada por sus vidriosos, casi llorosos ojos azules. Se acercaba a su cara mas y más...

RING, RING.

La cara serena de Rei cambió a una fastidiada

_Tan cerca... _se quejó soltando renuentemente a Shinji y regresando a su asiento del otro lado del escritorio. Presionó el intercomunicador.

"Comandante Ayanami." ella dijo con un indirecto toque de veneno en su voz.

(Lamento molestarle, Comandante. Tratamos de contactarla lo antes posible.)

"¿Ha pasado algo?" dijo, Shinji se preguntaba cuál sería ese problema.

(El Sub-Comandante ha sido atacado.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Hace una hora...)

Gendo había estado fuera comprando todas las cosas de la lista de la Comandante, cuando vio al envejecido Sub-Comandante salir de un edificio que lucia importante, tal vez el Ayuntamiento, por lo que sabia.

Y no sabía mucho, desde que él le ordenaba atender reuniones como esas.

Gruñó ,mientras el viejo se subió a su coche y empezó a conducir. Gendo rápidamente lo siguió, en la pequeña motoneta **N.T.** "Moped Bike" creo que sería algo como Bicimoto, pero no estoy seguro que eso sea muy conocido. El caso es, que se trata del vehículo de motor más sencillo que se pueden imaginar que NERV había asignado a Ginza Rokubungi, por todo el camino hasta su departamento.

Esperó hasta que Fuyutsuki hubiera abierto la puerta de su departamento, antes de hacer su jugada.

"Hola, sensei."

El viejo giró para ver un puño que azotó su cara, propulsándolo a través del umbral del departamento.

Gendo entró y cerró la puerta. Estuvo sobre Fuyutsuki en un momento, enredando sus manos alrededor de su garganta y empezó a apretar.

"¡Tu, bastardo traidor! " Gendo gruñó.

"¡ACK¡ARCK!" Fuyutsuki croaba, mientras luchaba infructuosamente para soltarse del agarre de un hombre más joven.

"¡No te perdonaré por darme la espalda! Pero aún no voy a matarte. Me ayudarás a recuperar el control de esa muñeca traidora y su doctora desleal¿Me entendiste?"

"¡HEEK!"

"No puedo oírte." dijo mientras aflojaba un poco el agarre de la traquea del viejo.

"Dije... ¡ayuda!"

"No hay nadie que pueda ayudarte."

¡SMASH!

Gendo se estrelló en el piso, su agarre desapareciendo mientras el viejo era sujetado repentinamente por detrás por un par de delgados brazos.

"¿Está bien, sensei?" Yui clon-1 preguntó mientras sujetaba tiernamente al viejo.

Fuyutsuki respiro el necesario aire antes de contestar.

"Estoy bien, Yui. Te... lo agradezco."

"Claro." Dijo Yui clon-2 dijo, parada sujetando una ahora abollada cubierta para teléfono en sus manos.

Fuyutsuki miraba el par. El Clon-Yui que lo abrazaba, tenía unos cortos shorts de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca con adornos rosas. El Clon-Yui que había noqueado a Gendo con el teléfono usaba una camiseta negra con unos shorts vaqueros un poco mas largos.

"Prepararé un remedio herbal y algo de terapia de un rico baño para usted, Sensei." Clon-Yui 1 dijo.

"Gracias, Yui."

El segundo clon miró el abollado teléfono angustiada. "Y ahora ¿cómo llamaré al a Sección-2 por ayuda?"

La puerta del departamento repentinamente explotó mientras y tres hombres en trajes negros entraban, las armas apuntando a todas partes.

"Sub-Comandante¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó el agente principal.

"Bien." Exclamó. "Y llegan tarde."

"Lo sentimos, señor, por perderlo de vista." Dijo el agente mientras los otros dos sujetaban fieramente a Ginza y lo arrastraban fuera del departamento. Sacó un celular y marcó un numero. "Es la Sección-2, comuníqueme con la Comandante Ayanami."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginza gimió al despertar y mirar el cuarto. Era frío y apagado, con un catre de resortes contra la pared y un excusado y lavabo en una esquina. Ya había estado allí antes.

El cuarto donde era torturado, y donde lo dejaban descansar.

Su cabeza palpitaba al oír la puerta del cuarto abrirse repentinamente y unos cuantos pasos sonaron.

"Has sido un niño muy muy malo, Ginza." Dijo Rei, con la Doctora Akagi caminando detrás de ella, empujando un pequeño carrito con una jeringa encima. "Atacando así al pobre e indefenso Sub-Comandante, y no me trajiste las cosas que te pedí."

"¿Qué¿Vas a torturarme de nuevo?" Preguntó, dándose cuenta que estaba atado con correas a la silla de en medio del cuarto.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Electricidad de nuevo?"

"No. Ahora tengo algo mas... incomodo."

"¿Qué podría ser?" preguntó, notando por primera vez la jeringa encima del carrito.

"Al principio pensé en llenar esta jeringa con heroína, pero tuve una mejor idea." Rei sonrió sádicamente. "Hace varios años, científicos militares del Pentágono experimentaban con diversos y nuevos tipos de vacunas para todas las formas de virus y enfermedades. Uno de ellos era el Ántrax. Esta vacuna probó ser efectiva, pero tenia, una clase de... efectos secundarios muy incómodos.

Ginza la miró.

"Los soldados que fueron inoculados con esa vacuna, nombraron los efectos secundarios con el nombre de la persona que creo la vacuna. La llamaron... La Locura Kane."

Ginza palideció. Había oído acerca de esa "locura". Los tan nombrados efectos consistían en retortijones debilitantes, diarrea severa, perdida de la memoria, parálisis facial parcial, ceguera temporal, babeo, sangrado de encías, disfunción eréctil y flatulencia incontrolable.

Algunas veces, al mismo tiempo.

"Esta inyección contiene una dosis modificada de la Dra. Akagi. No tendrás esos problemas por un mes entero como aquellos soldados que fueron inoculados con la vacuna original. Solo los tendrás por unos cuantos días. Diviértete." Dijo cuando Ritsuko empujó la aguja y le inyectó todo el contenido.

Un par de los Guardias de Sección-2 que no había visto, ya que estaban parados a su espalda, soltaron las correas y lo dejaron caer al suelo.

Rei, Ritsuko y los guardias salieron mientras Gendo sentía de pronto a su estomago retorcerse con fuerza.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Notas Del Autor:

Espero que hayan disfrutado lo que le hice a Gendo. Originalmente si lo iba a llenar de heroína, pero por lo visto no puedes hacer eso. Algo así sobre ser inhumano.

Oh, bueno. Tengo algo planeado para cuando Gendo trate de ver a Shinji, pero no creo que pase muy pronto, así que tuve que hacer algo mas para después de que viera a Fuyutsuki. Ya que no podía saturarlo de heroína, pensé en alguna otra tortura química. Por alguna razón La Locura Kane de la película Evolución, vino a mi mente.

Espero que les guste como va la historia hasta ahora, y denme buenos Reviews por este capitulo y la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

_**REI DESTRAILLADO**_

Capítulo 4

por Gunman

Disclaimer: La misma de la vez pasada.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo gimió cuando trató de levantarse del piso. Había sido la peor semana de su vida, entre la diarrea, la ceguera, las encías sangrantes, los retortijones, el entumecimiento facial y eréctil, los babeos y la flatulencia incontrolable; era un milagro que no hubiera enloquecido.

Apenas había podido dormir un poco gracias a eso, y la perdida de memoria que se supone debía acompañar los efectos colaterales de la vacuna era inexistente. Había tenido la esperanza de que al menos, no recordaría nada de eso. La única cos buena era que el sistema de ventilación estaba trabajando, así que por lo menos no tuvo que olerse todo el día.

Pero ahora, en esa semana estaba de pié, y sintiéndose mejor.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y dos hombres en trajes negros entraron.

"¿Qué es todo eso?" Preguntó mientras los agentes disparaban sus armas tranquilizantes.

(Shot, Shot)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo con una sensación de sequedad en su boca. Y con la de confinamiento también.

Mirándose, vio que estaba atado a lo que parecía una silla eléctrica modificada. Sus muñecas, tobillos y cintura envueltas con tiras de cuero. Y con cierto pánico, notó que estaba desnudo. ¿Y porque su piel estaba mojada?

"Al fin despertaste." Dijo Rei Ayanami, apareciendo frente a Gendo.

"Rei." Ginza dijo a la comandante envuelta en un Plug-suit blanco. "¿Por qué estoy desnudo? Porqué estoy mojado?" Preguntó, sin molestarse en preguntar porque estaba atado mientras miraba su piel secarse y olió su hombro. "Es... ¿agua azucarada?"

"Sí." Contestó. "Pero eso no es importante en este momento." Y entonces señaló hacia abajo.

Gendo miró la gran cantidad de cera depiladora endurecida puesta en su ingle, cubierta de fuertes correas de tela. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que la enorme enfermera que apareció de repente, la había aplicado, así como las correas. Ella miró a Rei, quien asintió, y giró de nuevo hacia Gendo con una mueca malévola antes de darle un enérgico tirón a las bandas de tela, arrancando virtualmente todo el vello púbico de un solo jalón.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fue la respuesta, mientras la cera depilatoria clase Bikini hizo su trabajo. Dejándolo algo "calvo".

"Impresionante, no sabía que podía alcanzar esas notas tan altas." Dijo uno de los agentes mientras Gendo gemía y respiraba pesadamente.

Antes de que Gendo pudiera decir nada, Rei acercó un gran tarro abierto... con algo que se movía. Gendo abrió la boca cuando Rei volcó sobre él el contenido.

Dicho contenido eran varios cientos de hormigas rojas.

Gendo gritaba fuertemente mientras las hormigas empezaron a morderlo por toda las partes donde se había secado el agua azucarada. Estirándose locamente por sus ataduras, e incapaz de moverse, Gendo lloró como una pequeña niña.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡ME ESTÁN COMIENDO!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Traigan el refrigerante." Rei dijo tranquilamente después de unos segundos.

Los agentes rociaron a Gendo con el súper congelante para matar las hormigas, que también comenzó a congelar su propio cuerpo. Cuando los agentes estuvieron satisfechos y habían matado a todas las hormigas, se detuvieron.

Él liquido refrigerante es el mismo que aquellos que usan en los parques de diversiones para congelar los chicles de las bancas y poder quitarlos fácilmente

Cuando las hormigas murieron, Rei colocó su mano izquierda en la cara de Gendo, empujándola hacia atrás, con su mano derecha le abrió la boca y vació un puñado de píldoras azules en ella. No tiró ninguna. Le cerró la boca y la tapó con su mano. Con la otra, tomó una botella de agua y la vació en su boca, presionando el envase para forzarlo a tragarse tanto el agua como las pastillas.

"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Que era eso?"Jadeó tan pronto como la ultima píldora pasó por su garganta.

"Viagra. Una gran dosis. Lo llaman el "Weekender" (N.T. No encontré un similar. Básicamente es lo que usan para tener "actividad física vigorosa" TODO el fin de semana... saquen cuentas.)" Rei contestó.

Gendo palideció mientras un par de agentes lo desataban y lo forzaba a ponerse de pié.

"Básicamente, tendrás una erección durante las próximas 36 horas. Tengo entendido que tenerla por mas de 4 horas es algo... inconveniente." Rei soltó mientras los agentes lo sujetaban fuertemente.

"¡Podría morir por eso!" Chilló al sentir el efecto de las píldoras. Básicamente, estaba trastornado por ver su hombría en riesgo. De nuevo.

"No morirás. No lo permitiré." Indicó, impávida.

_Claro que no. No puedes torturar a un muerto._ "¿Entonces porqué lo hiciste...?" Preguntó, pero fue cortado por la comandante Peliazul.

"Traigan a la vaca." Dijo Rei.

"¿...qué?" Preguntó en completa confusión.

Por la puerta, otro par de agentes guiaban a un becerro bebé mientras los otros agentes seguían refrenando a Gendo.

El becerro del bebé miró alrededor y vio la hombría elevada de Gendo.

"Suelten a la vaca." Rei dijo.

Gendo forcejeaba con los agentes y con los embates de la vaca, "¡¡OOOOOOOHHHHHH DDDDIIIIIOOOOOSSSSSSS!!!!!"

Después de varios largos minutos, los agentes separaron a la vaca, que no había conseguido nada de Gendo, y una enfermera la esperaba con una gran botella de leche.

Otra enfermera que Gendo no había visto, llegó y lo inyectó con algo.

"Esto evitará que el Weekender lo mate." La enfermera hizo sonrió mientas los agentes simplemente lo dejaban caer de rodillas.

Sin embargo, Gendo todavía lo sentía increíblemente tieso y le era doloroso. Tanto, que apenas notó el aerosol verde con que lo rociaron los agentes.

"¿Por qué... haces... esto?" Gendo preguntó a Rei, mientras los agentes y las enfermeras ser retiraban.

"Estoy algo tensa." Dijo al encender un fósforo que uno de los agentes le había dado y tirándolo sobre Gendo; quien, rociado por el altamente liquido verde, lo envolvió en llamas.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gritó mientras golpeaba el piso varias veces, cayendo sobre su erección un par de ellas.

Rei salió calmadamente de la habitación, y las puertas se cerraron. Cuando estuvieron selladas, el sistema Anti-Incendios llenó el cuarto con Gas "Come-oxigeno" (N.T. No encontré ningún equivalente. Es algo así como neutralizador de Oxigeno.) Asfixiando a Gendo a la vez que apagaba el fuego.

_Depilación de bikini, mordido por hormigas rojas, casi congelado por liquido refrigerante, sobredosis de Viagra, abusado por una vaca, freído en fuego y casi asfixiado._ Contó Gendo mentalmente.

Y fue allí cuando Gendo hizo algo inesperado.

"Ooooh. Dios mío... ¿porqué me has abandonado?" Él pidió débil.

**_(((¡¡¡PORQUE ERES UN MARICA!!!))) _** Respondió la voz del Todopoderoso mientras una inmensa columna de langostas aparecía y empezaban a atacar al hombre.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Afuera, nadie pudo escuchar los gritos gracias al cuarto insonorizado.

Le había beneficiado muy poco saber que Rei había preparado varias sesiones de tortura, y se había documentado muy bien para ellas.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji había terminado de ducharse y puesto sus ropas cuando escuchó llamar a la puerta de su departamento del GeoFront.

Fue a la puerta y la abrió, revelando a la Comandante Ayanami, aun en su Plug-suit, mirándolo fijamente.

"Rei!" Dijo, agradablemente sorprendido de verla.

"¿Puedo entrar?" Preguntó.

"Uh.. Seguro." Contestó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Él cerró la puerta y giró para ver a Rei, la chica lo abofeteo duro.

"¡¡¡NO VOLVERÁS HA HACER ESO DE NUEVO, ¿ME ENTIENDE, PILOTO IKARI?!!!"

Shinji jadeó mientras sujetaba su mejilla. "Rei, ¿qué pasa contigo...?"

"¡Me refiero a tus acciones contra el Ángel!" Dijo, señalándolo.

"¡Pero Rei...!"

"¡NO! Lo que hiciste fue imprudente, peligroso y te pudo haber costado tu vida" gritó.

"¡Mi trabajo es detener a los Ángeles!" Protestó.

"PERO NO A COSTA DE TU VIDA!" Ella gritó.

El incidente al que se refería Rei, fue el Ataque del Ángel hace un par de horas.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

(Hace dos horas. Oficina de comandante Ayanami...)

"Entonces, desea una orden de restricción contra el Señor Ryoji." Dijo Rei mirando el documento en las manos de Misato. "¿Eso es correcto?"

"Sí, Comandante."

"Ya veo." Contestó la chica peliazul. "No tengo nada en contra de esta solicitud, en vista de su fama como playboy, de hecho, es la 8va fémina solicitando una orden de estas." Mencionó poniendo la pluma sobre el papel.

De alguna forma, eso no le sorprendió a Misato.

_Rayos, Kaji. Tu y tu lujuria hiperactiva._ Pauso. _Cierto, al menos soy mejor que tu. Bueno, tal vez solo la mitad._ Misato sacudió su cabeza cuando Rei terminó de firmar el documento.

"Aquí tiene, Mayor." Rei dijo al entregarle el papel a la mujer.

Misato trató de tomarlo, solo para que Rei se lo quitara estando a pulgadas de tomarlo.

"¿Huh?" La mujer jadeó.

"Estoy presta a darle este documento, por un favor."

"¿... un favor?"

"Sí."Dijo, extendiendo el papel para que Misato lo tomara.

"¿Qué favor?" Preguntó la mujer de cabello púrpura.

Rei sonrió.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato caminaba por el vestíbulo, con su preciosa orden de restricción bajo el brazo. Y una expresión de diversión en la cara.

_Quien lo hubiera pensado de Rei. Ah, bueno, no es como si perdiera algo importante. Y me divertiré por un buen rato._ Misato reflexionaba al ver a su amiga Ritsuko caminar por el mismo vestíbulo.

De hecho, lo de "caminar" era una exageración. Lucía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido. Su cabello era un desastre y su maquillaje estaba hecho a la ligera. Y la manera como caminaba... hizo una mueca, identificando la caminata post-sexo.

Como un animal recién nacido, tratando de caminar.

"Ohhh. ¿Debe ser resistente ese jugador, o no?" Misato rió nerviosamente mientras pasaba junto a ella.

"¡Oh, muérdeme!"N.T. "Bite me!" Literalmente significa eso, "Muérdeme", pero esa expresión la usa como reclamo para que la deje de molestar Masculló Ritsuko. Estaba cansada, sin café, y sin ningún humor de soportar las bromas de sus amigos.

"Parece que alguien ya lo hizo." Sonrió cómplice mientras la señalaba. N.T. Dejé la expresión intacta para que esa broma de Misato se pudiera entender

Ritsuko miró abajo y se ruborizó al notar las marcas de dientes en su pantorrilla derecha.

"¡No quiero hablar de eso!" Exclamó la rubia si siguió "caminando" por el vestíbulo.

Sabiamente, Misato no dijo nada al seguir caminando por el pasillo.

Diez minutos después, las alarmas de un Ataque de Ángeles sonaron.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El personal mínimo había tenido éxito en su labor de preparación y lanzamiento de las Unidades 00 y 01 a la acción.

El personal del Puente de Mando confirmó la identidad del 13er Ángel, el cual tenía el cuerpo del Tercero excepto que era negro; los tentáculos del 4to aunque había 4 de ellos y la cara del 7mo; mas dientes.

Shinji había tomado una posición para atacar al Ángel, poniéndose en peligro de nuevo cuando el Ángel disparo un Cross-Flare a Rei N.T. Ataque en forma de Cruz, propio del Tercer Ángel. Shinji sobrevivió al disparo, mientras Rei cargaba y atacaba al Ángel. Logró esquivar sus brazos, solo para ser atrapada por los cuatro tentáculos. Ritsuko utilizó el armamento del nuevo JetAlone para causarle mas daño que el ejercito pudo hacerle, destrozándole la cara y volándole dos de sus tentáculos con láser antes de que Rei se pusiera en la línea de fuego.

Shinji alcanzó a verlo, colocándose también en la línea de fuego, recibiendo mucho daño antes que Ritsuko se diera cuenta y dejara de disparar. El Ángel levantó a Rei sobre su cabeza para golpear a la Unidad 01, solo logrando que ambos Evas reaccionaran. Rei usó su revolver para dispararle al Ángel en la cara, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que Shinji girara rápidamente y milagrosamente encajara su ProgKnife en el Core del Ángel.

Eso, definitivamente mató al Ángel y le dio la victoria a los Evas.

Sin embargo, Rei estaba molesta.

La razón, que Shinji había actuado imprudentemente y sin respeto por su propia seguridad.

Los Evas regresaron al GeoFront y a sus jaulas. Después Shinji salió de su Entryplug se fue a la duchas. Rei, por otra parte, llamó a la Sección 2 y a sus enfermeras "especiales" y ordeno ejecutar el "Plan 6". Emergió de su Eva y se dirigió a donde estaba Gendo para "quitarse esa tensión".

Después de arrancarle su vello íntimo, llenarlo de hormigas rojas, congelarlo, provocándole una enorme erección, puesto a una vaca bebé hambrienta a que casi lo violara, freírlo en fuego y casi sofocarlo con Gas Anti-incendios; Rei dejó a Gendo en su habitación escuchando el mensaje del "Todopoderoso".

Dejó el lugar y se fue a las duchas, sin quitarse el Plugsuit, y después fue a confrontar a Shinji por sus acciones imprudentes.

_**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Apartamento de Shinji en el Geofront.)

"Así que dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? " Preguntó Rei.

"Porque..." empezó a decir.

"Te estoy esperando Piloto Ikari."

"¡Porque no quería que te lastimaran!" Dijo levantando la voz.

Ella lo miró, con su humor suavizándose.

"Eres la Comandante de NERV. Yo solo soy un Piloto. Proteger tu vida es la mayor prioridad." Intentó explicar.

_Eso no es lo que quería escuchar._ Pensó Rei. _Incluso si es tierno que lo diga._

Ella se arrojó en sus brazos abrazándolo fieramente, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

"¡Estúpido idiota!" Le gritó mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

"¿Rei?" Él dijo él en shock.

"No debes ser tan imprudente. ¿Que no sabes el dolor que le causarías a otros si mueres?" Dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

"Lo siento Rei." Contestó, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella. "Pero es mi trabajo. Tuve que ponerme en medio del ataque del Ángel porque... porque..."

"Porque..." dijo ella, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, como si lo incitara a continuar.

Él suspiró y le dio forma a sus pensamientos. "...Porque me sentiría muy triste si murieras. No podría vivir si no estuvieras conmigo, para verte sonreír de nuevo... mi vida sería horrible sin ti."

Rei estaba encantada con sus palabras.

"Rei lo que trato de decirte es... la razón por la que me arriesgue tanto fue para protegerte..." paró brevemente, su cuerpo entero se sentía tan caliente por lo que iba a decir. "... porque te amo."

Rei lo miraba, con lagrimas fluyéndole por los ojos, su propio corazón latía rápidamente junto con el calor que se adueñaba de su cuerpo. "Yo también te amo Shinji-kun." Admitió.

"¿Tu?" Preguntó, un tanto impactado, ya que esperaba que ella estuviera enojada con el; o que lo le correspondiera su amor.

" Te he amado por mucho tiempo, desde que piloteaste la primera ve cuando estaba herida. Lentamente, he correspondido esos sentimientos que has despertado en mi. Ése es el porque... porque... no quiero perderte." _Es la razón por la cual me hice la Comandante de NERV, después de que casi te pierdo en el 12vo Ángel._

"Rei." Dijo Shinji mientras la abrazaba, disfrutando de la sensación de ella en sus brazos.

_Es tan agradable. Sentirse tan... amada._ Ella pensó al ser sostenida en brazos.

"Comandante..." Él habló de repente.

Ella pausó, preguntándose porque era tan formal de repente.

"Requiero su permiso para... besarla."

Se sonrojo y le dio una sonrisa brillante. Sabía que Shinji no era una persona agresiva, pero el hecho de que pidiera besarla le confirmaba lo buena persona que era.

"Permiso concedido." Dijo.

Shinji acarició su cara mientras presionaba sus labios con los de ella. Rei sintió una sacudida de calor en su cuerpo mientras continuaba besándolo. Envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, tirándolo hacia ella y profundizando el beso. La lengua de ella entró en la boca de él, acción que lo incitó a hacerse caer de espaldas en la cama.

Rei se fue con él, aterrizando encima de él mientras seguían besándose.

Rei aun estaba vestida en su PlugSuit, la ajustada prenda revelaba cada curva de su cuerpo, y disfrutó frotarse contra él.

"Rei..." Shinji susurró separando sus labios un poco. Su cara a menos de una pulgada de la de ella.

"Te amo, Shinji-kun." Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba encima de él como si fuera una cama. Sus piernas a cada lado de él, las manos en su pecho y su cabeza en el hombro. "Y deseo que me ames también."

Shinji la abrazó. "Sí, Rei-chan." Sonrió, besándola ligeramente en la frente. "Solo que tú eres la Comandante de NERV, y estarías saliendo con un simple empleado."

"Eso es incorrecto." Indicó.

"¿Porqué?"

""Salir" da a entender que yo estoy siendo cortejada antes de tener una relación real. Lo que yo quiero es una relación exclusiva... contigo."

"Quieres decir... solo tu y yo."

"Sí."

"Eso suena perfecto." Él dijo mientras frotaba su rostro con el de ella.

Ambos se sostuvieron por unos minutos mas, enredados en los brazos del otro mientras se acurrucaban.

"Prométeme, en este momento, que no harás algo tan imprudente de nuevo." Dijo Rei, rompiendo el silencio.

"Pero mi trabajo es peligroso, Rei. Tomar riesgos como esos... es lo que tengo que hacer." Shinji explicó.

"Estoy conciente de eso. Pero me gustaría que vivieras... conmigo." Ella dijo mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

Shinji solo acarició su cara mientras la miraba. "No voy a dejarte, Rei-chan." Dijo. "Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por permanecer vivo, para estar a tu lado."

Rei sonrió mientras se movía a besarlo de nuevo. Después, ella se sentó en el estomago de Shinji, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Shinji solo pudo sonrojarse mientras miraba a la joven mujer envuelta de ese Plugsuit blanco.

"¿Te agrada mi traje, Shinji-kun?" Pregunto mientras pasaba sus manos por el ajustado traje, pasando los dedos por en medio de sus pechos.

_Se ve tan sexy._ Pensó con la cara roja. "No, uh... no deja mucho a la imaginación."

"Eso no fue lo que pregunté." Dijo, con su cara indiferente.

Dándose cuenta que en realidad no le contestó, el se sentó y tiró de la joven Comandante hacia él, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor y frotando suavemente su espalda.

"Eres la mas exótica, asombrosa y hermosa mujer que he conocido jamás, Rei-chan." Dijo, la chica se ruborizó cuando el le susurró en la oreja. "Y realmente luces muy sexy en tu plugsuit."

Rei sonrió. "Respuesta correcta." Ella dijo mientras se dejo caer sobre él y pasó la mitad de la noche besando a su nuevo novio.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

De vuelta en su celda, Gendo se convulsionaba casi incontrolablemente.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Notas De los Autores:

La parte de la cera para depilar vino de una parodia de Jeff Foxworthy sobre la depilación de Bikini.

Creo que la pasaron en el show de "Totally Committed".

El 'Weekender' vino de la comedia de Bill Engvall.

Freírlo en fuego es algo que tomé prestado de la película de Spawn.

La escena con el becerro, esa fue tomada de la película "The Cowboy Way". (N.T. ¡OUCH!)

¿Las hormigas? Tomé prestada la idea del "Rey Escorpión". LA única diferencia es que no dejé que se lo comieran. Aun no termino totalmente con él.

Y las langostas vienen de un pequeño segmento de "La Momia".

Espero que hayan disfrutado la tortura de Gendo, traté de hacerla dolorosa y divertida el mismo tiempo. Y finalmente dejé que Shinji se quedara con Rei después de todo, lo cual espero que era lo que estaban esperando.

Este Ángel, es el 13ro, aquel que tomó el control de la Unidad 03, y de hecho es una amalgama de otros, solo para hacerlo salir.

Pero es completamente sin importancia y solo lo puse para que los Evas tuvieran algo que hacer y algunas personas vean en que momento de la historia se sitúan estos acontecimientos; y aparte darle un incentivo a Rei para hacerle saber a Shinji sus sentimientos.

En el siguiente capitulo, con Gendo fuera por un rato, la Sección 2 se mejora cuando Rei y Shinji tienen una cita, y son atacados por terroristas.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

¡OMAKE!!!

(¿No confías en mi?) Kaji preguntó por el teléfono.

"Claro que no. Estas solo con una hermosa, joven y dispuesta muchacha en uno de los lugares mas románticos de la tierra. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?" Bromeó por el teléfono.

(¡Eso no es divertido!)

"No para ti."

(¡No soy un pedófilo Misato!)

"¡No lo diré si lo eres! Y estoy segura que Asuka no dirá nada."

(Si, ella lo haría. Asuka le diría a todo el mundo si tuviéramos sexo.)

(¿VAMOS A TENER SEXO? ¡OH KAJI!) Misato oyó el grito de Asuka a través del teléfono.

(Eso no es lo que... digo... Asuka, ¡escucha!)

(¡OH KAJI!)

(¡OH DIOS!)

"Adiós, Kaji-kun." Misato sonrió malvadamente mientras colgaba el teléfono y empezaba a reír.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"¿Por qué... haces... esto?" Gendo preguntó a Rei, mientras los agentes y las enfermeras ser retiraban.

"Estoy algo tensa." Dijo al encender un fósforo que uno de los agentes le había dado y tirándolo sobre Gendo; quien, rociado por el altamente liquido verde, lo envolvió en llamas.

En el fuego.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gritó mientras golpeaba el piso varias veces, cayendo sobre su erección un par de ellas.

Rei salió calmadamente de la habitación, y las puertas se cerraron. Ene se instante, Rei comenzó a reírse.

"The Gendo! The Gendo! The Gendo's On Fire! He don't need no water, let the mother#$& burn!" Dijo ella mientras empezaba a bailar alocadamente entonado una movida canción.


End file.
